Escultura
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: Regalo realizado para uno de los foros en que juego


**Escultura**

Pasó la mano por encima de la cama y la encontró igual que la noche anterior, vacía y fría. Aún con los ojos cerrados dejó escapar un pesado y largo suspiro mientras volvía a envolverse con las mantas encogiendo las piernas contra el pecho. Quizás si no abría los ojos en todo el día y dejaba pasar el tiempo, cuando se levantase Hyoga e Ikki habrían vuelto…..pero de donde? Desde la noche anterior no había vuelto a saber nada de ellos y solo esperaba que el día de Navidad consiguiesen al menos dejar de lado sus diferencias por unas horas.

Ya no recordaba como había comenzado la pelea, al fin y al cabo era otra de muchas tantas, solo que esta vez terminaron a golpes frente a él. Tras intentar separarlos durante un buen rato terminó decidiendo que si querían, matarse a golpes lo hiciesen pero que él no se quedaría allí para verlo, así que subió las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto y se metió en la cama. Esperó un par de horas despierto por si Hyoga llegaba pero finalmente el sueño le venció y no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Ahora no podía seguir negando lo evidente, el cisne no había acudido a su cama en toda la noche por lo que estaba seguro que algo malo había terminado ocurriendo entre su hermano y él.

Se levantó resignado a encontrase con los restos de un campo de batalla en medio de la cocina, allí donde los dejó la noche anterior. Pero antes tomaría una ducha para relajarse un poco. Dejó que el agua recorriese todo su cuerpo lentamente, que los músculos se destensaran y movió el cuello hacia los lados para que crujiese. Siempre tenía fuertes dolores y normalmente Hyoga se los aliviaba con un escueto masaje en cuello y hombros, pero obviamente la noche anterior no le había atendido con el cariño de costumbre, ni siquiera durmieron juntos y eso entristecía a Andrómeda mucho más de lo que imaginó en su momento. Desde que se hicieron pareja permanecieron juntos en cada momento, tanto que incluso el tierno Shun sentía a veces la necesidad de estar solo. Era entonces cuando Hyoga aprovechaba para bromear y decirle que se convertiría en un ermitaño solitario como Ikki.

Salió de la ducha con rapidez y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una sudadera roja con capucha, hacía mucho que ya no usaba tirantes para los pantalones y que su ropa era algo más masculina que aniñada, lo que le deba un aspecto más apetecible a los ojos de los demás. Se peinó y perfumó para bajar al piso inferior con toda la calma que pudo.

Comprobó asombrado que no había nadie en la Mansión, recorrió los salones, llegó a la cocina donde estaba todo desparramado por el suelo. Estaba claro que cuando él se fue, su amante y hermano siguieron peleando un buen rato causando grandes destrozos. Se formó un gracioso mohín en sus labios y negó con la cabeza, esta vez no sería él quien recogiese los desperfectos de ambos.

Triste y abatido decidió dar un paseo por los jardines y disfrutar el sol de la mañana que brillaba con fuerza. No podía evitar preocuparse por la ausencia de los dos seres más preciados para él, mucho más después de cómo los dejó la noche anterior, pero qué más podía hacer aparte de esperar?

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar un ruido extraño proveniente de un pequeño cobertizo cercano donde los jardineros guardaban sus utensilios. Todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizó al percibir la esencia de dos cosmos demasiado familiares para él. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas rezando porque estuviese equivocado y realmente no se hubiesen atrevido a luchar entre ellos tan salvajemente, una cosa eran un par de puñetazos y otra muy distinta que alzaran sus cosmos el uno contra el otro.

Conforme se iba acercando sus temores aumentaban al mismo ritmo que la duda se desvanecía. Un resplandor blanco azulado chocaba con otro rojo como fuego y se mezclaban formando una combinación de colores tan hermosa como aterradora. Cuando al fin abrió la puerta se encontraba sudoroso y pálido por el miedo, tanto que no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al ver el estado en que se encontraban los dos.

Hyoga presentaba un ojo tan morado e hinchado que prácticamente no podía abrirlo mientras que, Ikki, tenía el labio partido e incluso conservaba restos de su propia sangre.

Se puede saber qué demonios estáis haciendo los dos?

Shun los observó con recelo al darse cuenta de que intentaban ocultarle algo con sus cuerpos y que por más que mirase no le dejaban ver lo que tenían detrás. El cisne se adelantó intentando abrazarlo pero Andrómeda se retiró hacia atrás evitando el contacto.

Escuchadme bien los dos su tono y expresión eran tan serios que no cuadraban con la imagen que todo tenían d él Me tenéis más que harto con vuestra actitud ridícula e infantil.

Hyoga ahogó la risa como pudo pero no aguantaría demasiado.

Si no aprendéis a llevaros bien os juro que me iré por una larga temporada, ya no os aguanto ni una sola pelea más, me tenéis hasta el gorro!...

Ikki fue el primero en soltar la carcajada provocando un nuevo ataque de ira en Shun lo que a su vez hizo que Hyoga casi se revolcase por el suelo de risa al ver a su pareja de tan mal humor. Shun ya se había dado media vuelta dispuesto a dejarlos solos cuando ambos lo agarraron impidiéndole hacerlo.

No seas así….el cisne se le colgó del cuello para besarlo cariñosamente en la mejilla prometo no volver a meterme con el pollo ese que tienes por hermano…..

Ikki carraspeó y se mordió la lengua para no empezar una nueva pelea. Sin dejar de lado su actitud orgullosa de siempre llamó la atención de su hermano pequeño para que los acompañase. A regañadientes consiguieron que diese media vuelta y lo llevaron ante algo completamente tapado con una sábana.

No estábamos peleando hermanito….aunque no lo creas trabajamos juntos para poder hacerte un regalo de Navidad….

El fénix tiró de la sábana para dejar al descubierto una maravillosa imagen de hielo que representaba un bello cisne rodeado de cadenas, con las alas semiabiertas y portando una pluma de fénix en el pico.

Shun estaba sin palabras, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y solo atinó a abrazar y besar a Hyoga antes de volverse a su hermano.

Gracias…..es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido nunca…..solo espero que esta tregua dure mucho tiempo.

Claro que sí….el pato y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que si ambos te queremos debemos intentar llevarnos bien……por ti.

Hyoga apretó más contra su cuerpo a su pequeño amante posando un suave beso en su cuello. Shun no dijo nada más, simplemente contemplaba la estatua con esperanza y felicidad al ver el símbolo de cada uno entrelazado con los otros dos, eso era exactamente lo que él siempre deseó….una familia, y al fin la había conseguido. El cálido susurro de Hyoga junto a su oído le hizo reaccionar.

Feliz Navidad mi amor…..

**FIN.**


End file.
